Blessing in Disguise
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang fanboy dan cleaning service penuh kejutan nomor satu se-café Konoha. Hinata Hyuuga adalah super star dan diva muda. / Warning: AU, kind of cliche and weird, sexycute!Hinata, madbutplayful!Naruto, mild language. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

_**.**_

_**I will survive and dozo, Minna-sama~ ;D**_****

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto, and do not take any commercial advantages nor profit from making this fanfiction. Pure just for fun. **

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), playful!Naruto, sexycute!Hinata, human!Kyuubi, insert another language, etc. **

**.**

_**Special backsound**_**: Bubble Pop **_**by**_** Hyuna**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Hidup memang sulit, Kawan. **_

Apalagi kalau kau sudah menyapu dan mengepel seluruh lantai berlapiskan keramik marmer _peach_ di ruangan terbilang cukup luas, kemudian dengan semena-mena diinjak-injak. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak sol sepatu menjijikkan atau membawa debu dari luar ruangan yang mengotori berkilaunya lantai yang sudah digosok sampai bisa bercermin di setiap keping keramik.

Naruto Uzumakin mendelik sengit pada kustomer di _café _milik kakaknya. Mereka kejam, jahat, tidak berperikemanusiaan, tidak berperike-_cleaning-service_-an, tidak kenal siapa Naruto Uzumaki si _cleaning service _penuh kejutan di_ café_ Konoha, tidak beradab, biadab, dan tidak diragukan lagi: **BUTA HURUF**.

Tolonglah, Naruto sudah pasang plang_** CAUTION WET FLOOR**_ sebesar gaban pun mereka asyik saja menginjaki lantai yang sudah dibersihkan olehnya. Menodai lagi hasil kerja keras dan perjuangan lahir-batinnya memeras peluh, menguras energi, memicu emosi, demi menunai pundi-pundi uang.

Kalau tidak karena kenyataan yang mencekik hidup—bahwa fase termiskin dalam hidup adalah menjadi mahasiswa—begitu cekak kondisi finansial, maka ia tidak akan menjatuhkan harga diri sehina ini. Dirinya turut andil bersalah, ia tergiur membeli album penyanyi favoritnya yang baru saja rilis _mini-album. Super Golden Limited Edition_, lengkap dengan tanda-tangan, foto _selfie_-nya, dan lekuk bibir yang tercipta dari polesan _lipstick_ karena bonus ciumannya di tiap _cover_.

Naruto mati suri bahagia bisa membelinya—atau menciumi cover album namun entahlah, sekaligus terancam benar-benar mati karena uang sewa apartemen belum dibayar dan tak punya uang untuk makan. Ia tidak sampai hati meminta pada orangtuanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak memiliki manfaat edukatif.

Sembah sujud pada harapan hidup—dan sialnya, kakaknya, Kyuubi Uzumaki-_sama_. Memaksa diberi pekerjaan berhubung kakaknya itu punya _café _di distrik terstrategis di seantero Konoha. Kyuubi sudah menolak mentah-mentah. Kalau adiknya suruh jaga kasir, nanti bukan jadi pemasukan malah pengeluaran. Disuruh memasak lebih tidak berguna lagi—Kyuubi tak mau dijebloskan penjara atas tuduhan meracuni para kustomernya, pula tidak menderita kerugian finansial—karena Naruto menghancurkan dapur. Disuruh jadi pelayan, bocah itu tak ada sopan-sopannya dan tidak sabaran.

Maka dengan ikhlas jiwa-raga, Kyuubi menawarkan jasa_ cleaning-service_—tenaga adiknya yang kelewat hiperaktif itu sekiranya bisa dialokasikan demi kebersihan café yang direkonstruksinya sendiri.

Teriakan amarah, pergulatan sengit sesaat, benjolan di kening, dan akhirnya Naruto resmi bekerja sebagai pegawai honorer—_cleaning service hell yeah_.

Jam makan siang adalah jam yang menyenangkan. Selain karena _Café _ramai disambangi pengunjung kelaparan, Kyuubi dari balik konter bar bisa tertawa iblis melihat adiknya bersungut-sungut menderita menyapu dan mengepel lantai. Betapa bahagianya bisa mendapati adiknya dilirik beberapa gadis cantik dengan senyum genit—sementara adiknya itu merutuk mereka karena sol _high-heels_ memperawani kesucian lantai. Lain halnya bila yang menginjak maha karya kebersihannya adalah temannya sendiri.

"KIBA! BERSIHKAN KAKI AKAMARU DI KESET! AKU TIDAK BUTUH CAP KAKI ANJING LAKNATNYA MENGOTORI LANTAI!"

Kyuubi tergelak. Hanya Naruto Uzumaki si _cleaning service _yang bisa dengan galak memarahi pelanggan yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri dan menggetokkan tongkat pel ke kepala kustomer.

"Akamaru juga pembeli di sini, Idiot!" Kiba balas meninju punggung lengan Naruto yang selalu galau setiap _ALS—after lunch syndrome_—di saat seperti ini. "Kakakmu bisa rugi bandar mempekerjakan _cleaning service_ sejahat kau."

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata sembari menjulurkan lidah. "Rugi? Huh. Dia harusnya menaikkan gajiku karena_ café_-nya baru saja jadi pemenang _Café_ terbersih se-Konoha sejak aku bekerja di sini."

Kiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Oke. Harusnya mereka juga memberikan kau penghargaan sebagai _Cleaning Service _teladan—OUCH!" Ia disemprot air pel yang nista dan hina.

"Pergi kau, Sialan! Ini jam kerjaku." Naruto tangkas menangkis serangan tinju Kiba dengan tongkat pel saktinya. Ia mencebikkan bibir sambil melanjutkan tugasnya yang diinterupsi Kiba dan Akamaru. Hilir-mudik mengepel lantai sembari memercikkan karbol wangi citrus yang menyegarkan.

Kiba mengedikkan bahu seraya mengelap wajahnya dengan baju, bersama Akamaru berlalu untuk mencari sebuah meja. Ia bertukar kekeh licik dengan Kyuubi yang menikmati saat-saat ini_—have fun after luch, Boys_.

Naruto melirik ganas ke suatu sudut _Café_. Kiba dan Akamaru bergabung dengan gerombolan teman-temannya. Ia tahu mereka sedang mengawasinya—MENERTAWAKANNYA—yang menderita jiwa-raga. Awas saja mereka!

Di belakangnya, suara dering bel pertanda seseorang masuk ke _Café_ disambut ramah oleh para pelayan _Café_ Kyuubi. Naruto tak menoleh, peduli setan siapa yang datang. Siapapun orangnya, Naruto akan menjadikan ini perkara sengketa ke Mahkamah Agung Konoha jika hak asasinya menikmati hasil kewajibannya, kebersihan, diinjak semena-mena dan tidak tahu diri.

"Oh, tidak." Naruto bergumam _horror _tatkala ia tadi baru saja nyengir puas—lihatlah lantai berkilau sampai berefek silau yang bisa dipakai bercermin saking bersihnya—langsung pupus seketika.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang membungkuk untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya itu mendapati kaki jenjang nan molek mengenakan _high-heels_ berketak-ketuk merusak kebersihan lantainya—ehem lantai café Kyuubi tepatnya.

'_Peduli iblis dengan kaki berkulit putih mulus itu! LANTAI KOTOR! JAHANAM! BIADAB!'_ Naruto berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

"E-eh, maaf. Lantainya sedang dibersihkan, ya?" Suara halus memekik menyesal. Buru-buru kaki-kaki itu melangkah mundur cepat-cepat.

'_LEMOT. KENAPA BARU SADAR SEKARANG?!' _batin Naruto bengis.

.

.

"KYAAA!"

.

.

_**GUBRAK! **_

.

.

Sepertinya ada dewi turun dari kahyangan dan naasnya, terpeleset.

.

Naruto yang awalnya hendak mengerling sekilas, terdengar suara plang kebanggaannya_**—CAUTION: WET FLOOR**_—yang lebih keren daripada iklan Lamborghini keluaran terbaru jatuh berkelontang dramatis, dan saat ia menoleh didapatinya orang yang baru masuk itu adalah seorang gadis menggunakan _hotpants knicker shorts_ menampilkan sebagian paha mulusnya dengan atasan _casual mini-dress strapless_ berbahan _fluffy_ warna lavender lembut dipadu _cardigan_ putih. Mengenakan kacamata _aviator_ gradasi hitam ke bening. Rambutnya yang panjang dan terurai lembut dimahkotai _flatcap_ oranye.

Naruto melongo idiot. Gadis itu terpeleset, kaki beningnya dikotori air kotor nista karena isi dalam ember tumpah, kacamata miring sebelah.

Tunggu. Naruto mungkin tahu perempuan berbadan mulus ini.

"Hi- … Hinata?"

Hinata Hyuuga mendongak dengan biner lavender berkaca-kaca diselami airmata, pandangan lurus ketakutan tertuju pada pemanggilnya—kelerang samudera yang luas dan emosi berombak.

Detik berikutnya Naruto menjerit. Tongkat pel jatuh menggema hiperbolis ke lantai. Petir imajiner menyambar seantero _Café_ kakaknya.

"_HOLY MOTHER FUCKER OF UCHIHA'S CHICKENBUTT HAIR! MY ANGEL IS HERE!" _

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

**A "NaruHina" Naruto**_** Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Blessing in Disguise**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Suatu tempat tersudut, sarang penyamun, tengah memandangi Naruto yang mendeprok sedang melamun menatapi seorang gadis superstar mereguk limun dengan wajah merah padam di hadapannya.

Hinata Hyuuga lurus memandang limun segar di dalam gelas bening berembun. Ia baru saja ditolong pemuda di hadapannya—dibantu bangun, kakinya dihanduki dengan lap kotak-kotak—Hinata tak banyak bertanya itu lap apa karena toh tak terlihat terlalu nista, lalu diantar untuk duduk ke kursi terpojok saking malunya dirinya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengepel lantai sekerjap mata hingga bersih kembali, menghilang sebentar ke dalam pintu bertuliskan "_Staff Only",_ muncul kembali membawakan segelas limun lalu duduk memandanginya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Biasanya orang-orang yang melihatnya dari dekat akan tersenyum lebar sampai matanya mengimitasi huruf n. Histeris meneriaki namanya. Ternganga karena terpesona. Minta foto atau tandatangannya. Memintanya menyanyikan lagunya barang sedikit saja. Kalau bisa sampai memeluknya atau mendapatkan suatu cindera mata yang adalah barang miliknya untuk dikenang. Untuk lelaki, bukan hal aneh lagi bila ia dipandangi dengan tatapan menyiratkan kemesuman tingkat dewa sambil mereka mengucur air liur mengalahkan deras hujan saking tergiur dengan tubuh sang superstar yang super syur.

Di _Café_ ini saja—yang ia dapat rekomendasi dari kakak sepupunya, gerombolan pegawai lelaki sudah tumpah-ruah di meja konter tak peduli diomeli manager sembari berkasak-kusuk. Para pengunjung lain tak berhenti meliriknya dan tertawa geli mengingat insiden amat memalukan tadi.

"_A-ano…" _Hinata memainkan jari-jemarinya dalam pangkuan. "Te-te- … terima kasih," katanya perlahan, tulus.

_Kyuuun~ _

Sebuah panah imajiner menghantam tepat ke jantungnya. Kesadaran terjentik, Naruto memulihkan diri dengan berdeham lalu menggaruk belakang kepala—menoleh ke samping untuk menetralisir paras yang memanas.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Naruto mengedikkan bahu dengan kasual. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak benar mengepel lantai. Kau jadi terpeleset."

Jajaran staff dan seluruh karyawan _café_ Kyuubi plus teman-teman tercinta, berekspresi horror maksimal.

'_HOLY FOX! NARUTO MINTA MAAF PADA ORANG YANG MENGOTORI LANTAI!' _

Hanya Kyuubi yang tetap bermuka teflon. Dia malah heran. Sekian lama Naruto ngidam menyaingi ibu hamil ingin mangga muda dan mengukir mimpi-mimpi khayalan tingkat dewa bila bertemu idolanya, ia pasti akan minta foto dan tandatangan di album yang telah dibelinya. Meminta idolanya menyanyi. Kalau bisa dapat kecupan manis di pipi atau rangkulan sesaat. Atau mendapatkan barang sang idola untuk dipajang seumur hidup dalam kamar ini bututnya.

Apa-apaan Naruto justru jadi _iya-aku-adalah-ksatria-berkuda-putih_ begitu? Sampai kemudian Naruto menoleh ke samping, Kyuubi menemukan bahwa adiknya itu salah tingkah tak tertahankan tapi berusaha jaga_ image_. Ia terkekeh laknat. Akhirnya ia menemukan ekspresi anomali menggurat di wajah bocah itu.

Naruto juga inginnya merealisasi mimpi-mimpi. Tapi namanya mimpi, jauh indah bila dikomparasi dengan realita. Mungkin ini hasil sembahyang tiap malam; Yang Maha Adil mengabulkan doanya untuk dipertemukan idolanya sekaliii saja—atau tepatnya merealisaskan mimpi itu karena bosan mendengar sumbang suaranya memelas memohon dalam setiap doa.

Dusta.

Kyuubi tahu benar adiknya molor nyeyak tiap malam meski suara raungan mesin motor ninja mengintrusi apartemen bututnya, atau pohon durian di sebelah flatnya gosong tersambar petir.

Naruto mengerling pada Hinata. Didapatinya bibir tipis merah muda itu menari di sebatang sedotan sembari jari-jemari kini mempermainkan gelas bening berisi sari-sari lemon. Batinnya histeris, stress.

Ya Tuhan, lelaki mana tahan dengan godaan sedahsyat Hinata Hyuuga, Diva muda ternama Konoha, memapar ekspresi bersalah dengan mata berkaca-kaca di hadapannya?

Naruto bisa tewas di tempat. Ia memijat jidat sampai pucuk hidungnya. Menekan suatu likuid—bukan ingus—yang berpotensi tsunami dan membuatnya perdarahan seketika. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Ini situasi genting.

'_Kami-sama, Kyuubi Nii-san, siapapun … __**SOS, SOS**__!'_

"A-aku yang sa-salah … ma-maafkan kelakuanku." Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, sungguh menyesal.

Helai-helai indigo terlihat sangat lembut melebihi nilon atau sutra teruntai di sekitar meja, indah berkilau bagai iklan shampoo-nya di televisi dibias cahaya matahari lewat sekat jendela bening. Aduh, cantiknya … tunggu, _SALAH FOKUS!_

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Ia lekas mengibaskan tangan. "Sudahlah. Masa seorang Hinata Hyuuga minta maaf pada _cleaning service_ sepertiku?" guraunya miris.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku bersalah padamu—" gumamnya terbata-bata dengan penuh sesal, "—ti-tidak ada hu-hubungannya dengan statusku sebagai artis atau pekerjaanmu sebagai _cleaning-service_."

Mata biru brilian itu mengerjap-ngerjap panik tatkala dilihatnya ekspresi Hinata makin murung. Mampuslah kalau dia membuat sang super-star menangis. Bisa-bisa dia diarak masal untuk dieksekusi—dipenggal kepalanya—di muka publik oleh para penggemar fanatik Hinata. Ia buru-buru menyergah.

"Oke, oke. Lagipula daripada memikirkan pekerjaanku yang kau kotori lagi, lebih baik pikirkan reputasimu." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Salah perkiraan, Hinata melengakkan kepala dengan mata lebih berkaca-kaca. Naruto makin stress, dia salah bicara sepertinya. Buru-buru ia mengibaskan tangan dan bertanya canggung, "Ka-kau mau pesan sesuatu? Err, menu andalan di sini ada _Chicken Cordon Bleu Casserole,_ atau kau mau kue _Chocolate Gateu_? Mau tambah minum?"

"Oi, Naruto! Kau belum mengepel lantai dua!"

Naruto melotot sengit pada Kyuubi yang menyeringai jahanam di balik konter. Kakaknya pasti sengaja. Dasar kakak tidak tahu kebahagiaan adik. Tidak bisakah begundal rubah sialan itu mengerti bahwa di kehidupan dengan reinkarnasi milayaran pun belum tentu akan ada kesempatan seindah ini lagi untuknya? Derai tawa ramai menertawainya dari sudut-sudut yang merupakan sektor sarang penyamun (baca: teman-temannya), dan konter yang dikerubungi para pegawai lelaki.

"Nanti aku pel!" seru Naruto sinis. Ia melirik Hinata yang sedang menangkupkan tisu ke wajah, betapa lucu mengintipnya dari balik tisu. "Tunggu sebentar."

Hinata memerhatikan Naruto mengambil peralatan kebersihannya. Lap kotor, ember berisi air dengan warna tak terdefinisi, tongkat pel sama kotornya, sapu, dan serokan. Membawanya yang semula ditaruh di dekat pintu masuk, dipindahkan ke ruang _staff_. Lalu seorang pria muda di pertengahan usia dua puluh mengacak-acak rambut pirang cleaning service yang berteriak emosi diperlakukan seperti itu. Kemudian Naruto melengos, menghilang sesaat di balik pintu yang bertuliskan _"Kitchen". _

Diva muda itu menghembuskan napas, lelah. Menangkupkan wajahnya dalam benaman kedua telapak tangan. Rasanya ia bisa membayangkan kicau ceracau netizen di sosial media, pemberitaan negatif yang sinting karena ditulis oleh jurnalis sirik berotak miring, juga pandangan publik yang mungkin menjatuhkan harkat-martabatnya. Ah, menjadi figur publik memang sangat sulit karena serasa seluruh mata tertuju hanya padamu. Ini sudah menjadi resiko yang Hinata tanggung. Tapi membayangkan semua itu akan terealisasikan dalam kurun waktu terbilang sebentar—

"Hinata, ini untukmu."

—panggilan si _cleaning service_ itu membuat Hinata mendongak. Ditemukannya sebuah _pop cake_ berbentuk bunny putih diulurkan padanya. Menggeser biner lavender sedikit, didapatinya senyuman ceria dan mata biru cemerlang hangat menatapnya.

"NARUTO TIDAK MODAL—!" Sorak orang-orang yang mengenal pemuda berprofesi sebagai _cleaning service_ itu, lengkap dengan burai tawa kejam menghina.

Naruto kilat mengalamatkan pelototan maut pada semua yang menertawakannya. "DIAAAM! Urus kehidupan kalian masing-masing!" sentaknya galak. Lalu menggerutu sebal. "Dasar makhluk-makhluk tidak tahu diri, tidak mengerti situasi." Perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat tangis sang gadis menganaksungai. "E-eh, kau tidak suka _pop cheese cake_, ya? Err, kalau begitu, aku makan sendiri—"

Naruto nyaris kena serangan jantung tatkala merasakan jari-jemari yang biasanya memegang megafon untuk bernyanyi itu kini menggenggam tangannya perlahan-lahan, menyentuh_ pop cheese cake_ imut dekoratif_ bunny _kreasi_ Chef_ di_ café_ Kyuubi. Darahnya berdesir tatkala gadis itu tersenyum tipis tapi keterlaluan manis.

Terlebih ketika mendengar suara merdunya lembut berkata, "Te-terima kasih." Hinata tersipu. "I-ini sangat berarti bagiku."

Mungkin Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Hinata. Mengalami peristiwa sememalukan itu, ditertawakan di muka umum, mempermalukan diri sendiri. Namun di saat yang sama, senyum dan kebaikan Naruto menyelamatkannya dari imaji mengerikan akan resiko yang semula menghantui benaknya.

Atau mungkin Hinata juga tidak mengerti Naruto. Harusnya Naruto yang menggila bahagia karena—Ya Tuhan demi semangat masa muda Rock Lee—idolanya ada di depan matanya. Menggenggam tangannya, menguntai kalimat indah bagai busur cinta yang memanah tepat ke hatinya.

Hinata terkesima tatkala Naruto mengecup jari-jemari lentiknya lalu berseru riang. "Ah, ternyata benar … aku suka gadis sepertimu, Hinata!"

Hei, _Cleaning Service _juga bisa bahagia! Kata siapa tidak bisa menggaet seorang Diva?

Tuhan memang Maha Kuasa. Selalu ada berkah suatu anugerah di balik tirai derita berkedok musibah.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Fresh from my brain; Owari. *dijitak keras-keras* XD**

**Untuk sementara, ini ditulis "complete" dulu. Nanti kalau sudah klop plot aslinya yang mungkin bakal saya tulis dengan nyeleneh dan slengean, baru saya lanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Habis ini beda dari fic saya yang biasanya galau atau fluffy nggak puguh—sepertinya fic ini lebih gak puguh lagi. (?) **

**Tapi kalau NHLs sekiranya nggak suka—takutnya ntar saya tikung ke genre angst atau tragedy mirip fic SHE, ya udah saya tamatin sampai sini aja. *nyengir* #ditaboks**

**.**

**We are Family! We are NaruHina Lovers! Keep stay cool, Friends~ **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
